A Fire That Burns Bright
by xxTheGirlBehindTheRedDoorxx
Summary: She wanted nothing but to destroy the person who ruined her life all those years ago. But she never expected that would put her on the top of a hit list and wanted by the most ruthless hitman known to all. She would refuse to let him get in her way but they would quickly learn that fate had other things in mind for them. HibariXOC
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The world and characters used belong to Akira Amano. I own claim the OCs used in this fanficiton.

I hope you all enjoy reading this. Please review and favorite and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter One : The Escape

The last thing she remembered before the blackout was holding the man she knew all her life in her arms. His cold skin touching hers while his body lacked any form of life at all and she knew he was no longer breathing but she wouldn't admit it. This was not the way he was supposed to die. He was stronger than this. He was the tenth generation successor of the family of Salvatici and his death shouldn't come to him this young.

Though it wasn't until she realized that this was actually happening, that it wasn't one of his tricks, he wasn't going to wake up and laugh this one off. That was when she broke, all her pain, all her anger, and all her emotions attacked at once but this time she didn't stop it. She let it go so that it could control her and despite the screams of terror around her, she wouldn't stop…not until the numb feeling swept her body.

Her eyes began to droop as she took one last glance around her, scorched trees, the smell of burning flesh, and the moans of pain. Then she felt herself falling into sleep as she fell beside the man she couldn't protect, her boss- the leader of the Salvatici family.

She didn't know where exactly she was or how long she had been there but she did know that the Vindice had come to take her into custody. It was a given after what she had done. She understood that they couldn't risk another rampage like that but killing her was too simple of a thing, she needed to pay for her crimes, so she was locked away.

It killed her for a long time because all she could do was remember everything; relive the moments that lead up to this. She supposed that this was worse than death, imprisoned for all her life, never to feel the sun on her face or touch raindrops again. Though, the part that ate her to the core was the questioning, wondering if all the people she knew were okay, how they were doing now that Desmond wasn't around. She worried about how everyone was coping with his death or how their personalities would clash and how someone was bound to leave now that they didn't have anything holding them together.

She cursed the person who did this to her family. She wanted nothing more than to delivery his soul to the deepest depths of hell and she didn't care if that meant she would have to take it there herself.

She swore that if she ever made it out of this prison she would find whoever did this and make them pay. It was a risky thing to do, commit herself to a life of revenge which was in its own way a form of imprisonment. Though she didn't care she needed to set this right and take justice for Desmond's death. So she supposed that single thought was the only thing keeping her sane in this hellhole. Oh how ironic it was, that the only thing keeping her alive was the desire to take the life of someone else. She laughed at the thought of it.

She wondered how much time had passed since she last regained her inner consciousness. It may have been days or weeks or maybe even a year since then, it sucked how much her sense of time was shot while in this cage. She supposed she could just slip back into her slumber and seeing as nothing would change at least for the moment.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a small giggle. She wouldn't have been as shocked as she was but she knew that she never heard any other voices but her own while conscious.

"Acuto would love to see you all tied up like this Yumi." The voice stated as she forced her eyes open to try to make out who said that and if they were really actually there since she knew she might have lost her mind by now. "He'd love that you finally shut that mouth of yours." The voice continued as she could make out a figure standing in front of her tube but couldn't clearly see who it was.

"Well, I didn't break into one of the most notorious prisons to have small talk." The female continued to say as Yumiko began to hear the glass shattering around her.

Before she could say anything or rather think anything, she was pushed out of the tubing until she felt her body hit the solid ground. For the first time in what truly felt like forever, she could feel something. She felt the air on her skin, the water dripping off her body, and most of all she was free.

She opened her eyes to look at the person who had freed her and only thought one thing when she saw the strands of brown hair flowing in front of her. The person moved into the light as Yumiko looked up at her, "You're a sight for sore eyes master." She teased as Yumiko glared at her hoping that it would tell her to remove the mask over her mouth and loosen the chains that restrained her.

She obviously got the message and moved to release her from her restraints. She removed the chains first and Yumiko silently thanked her for giving her back the feeling of her limbs. With the chains off it left just the piece of metal over her mouth, this should have been removed with caution by Yumiko simply ripped it off of her face.

She let out a hiss before she looked over to her rescuer, "What the hell took you so long?" she questioned as the brunette looked to her, her light green eyes shining from the little light in the room.

"Well, it wasn't the easiest thing to break into the Vendicare Prison Yumi." She rolled her eyes as Yumiko began to move around trying to find the strength to stand up. It had been so long that she almost forgot how to stand let alone walk.

Yumiko looked up at the woman, "I am to believe you did this all on your own Kasumi?" she asked as crimson eyes bore into Kasumi's green ones. Sometimes just looking into Yumiko's eyes gave people the chills but Kasumi knew that at this moment, she was almost harmless. Almost.

"Yes, I broke into here on my own but no, I am not alone." Kasumi replied as Yumiko finally gathered enough energy to get onto her feet. She noted that the ground felt very cold but she was glad that she could feel the ground and was no longer suspended in water.

Kasumi looked over her friend taking in her appearance, she didn't have much clothes on, just was appeared to be white boxer shorts that hugged to her figure tightly, and a thick amount of bandages that were wrapped around her chest. She was also barefoot with her long black hair flowing down her body, she noticed how thin Yumiko had gotten that couldn't help the anger boiling inside of her.

"We should leave now, I believe my illusions could buy us some time but we shouldn't take any chances." Kasumi stated as Yumiko nodded to her gesturing for her to lead the way. Before moving Yumiko was about to say a word of thanks until Kasumi waved it away saying, "You weren't the only one who was stuck in a cage Yumi, without Desmond and you our lives were forfeit."

Her words cut deep as Yumiko recalled how competitive Desmond's family was and that since he was dead, his guardians were no longer needed if the family had chosen a new successor. Her eyes narrowed as she began walking, ignoring how much it was freezing or how numb her toes were. All she could think of was finding Desmond's murderer.

Hibari Kyouya was obviously not in the mood to deal with anyone this was the message everyone got when he walked passed them toward his office. People were avoiding his glares, ducking under nearby objects, and anything else to make sure they were not in his line of fire.

He finally reached the door to his office as he turned the door knob and was greeted by unexpected and unwanted visitors.

"Oi, Kyouya!" the blonde haired man stated as Hibari glared deadly at him his gray blue eyes burning holes into Dino's head. "My, my Kyouya, calm down." Dino stated as he put his hands up and made gestures for him to take it easy.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna said as Hibari looked over to the chair beside his desk where the 10th Vongola head sat. He also noted the faces of Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Lambo the youngest of the bunch.

Gokudera did not greet Hibari in a way besides the small nod that wouldn't be seen by the naked eye; Yamamoto had smiled at him being the cheerful person that he was, while Lambo made it obvious that he didn't want to be there.

"Yosh, Hibari!" Ryohei stated in his loud tone which was not appreciated by the man.

Before Hibari could snap at them Tsuna had stood up and grabbed his attention, "There is an important issue that we needed to discuss and to avoid bothering you and your busy schedule, I asked that everyone meet me here." He explained as Hibari contained most of his displeasure for respect of Tsuna but he made it clear that they were to wrap this up quickly.

When he finally took a seat at his desk showing that he was willing to listen Dino began to speak, "Well, I've been in Italy as you know and I wouldn't normally involve you in anything happening abroad unless it concerned you but…" he paused as Hibari looked over at him knowing that if it was something Dino brought up it must have been important, "There have been a string of attacks that are going on in Italy that are being kept under wraps. It seems like the heads of all the mafia families in Italy are being targeted." He stopped as Hibari narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on every detail that Dino gave them.

Most of the men in the room understood that this possibility came with the job. There would always be someone wanting to disrupt peace and take over so this wasn't exactly a new idea.

"While it's the Ninth that remains in Italy for majority of the time, it doesn't mean that you all shouldn't be cautious on your end." Dino added as Hibari crossed his arms over his chest signaling that he wouldn't be undermined by Dino's words. There was a way for his methods and they proved to be more than appropriate enough to protect everyone here.

Hibari sighed, "I don't see why you needed to travel all the way to Japan to deliver this information." He responded as Dino's eyes narrowed at his comment as Hibari was a bit taken aback from the apparent seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah what else is the problem?" Gokudera added.

Dino's eyes stared off into the background as began to say, "There was also a recent break in at the Vendicare Prison." He finished as all the men gave expressions of shock save for Hibari who simply scoffed at the news.

They all knew of only one person that had done such a thing and it was their own Guardian of Mist Mukuro Rokudo. They didn't know how this person had done such a thing but they all understood that they must have been quite dangerous to be put in there. And whoever helped them escape was obviously someone who knew what they were doing.

"Who was the escapee?" Tsuna asked voicing the thought that everyone else wanted to know.

Dino looked at the 10th Vongola as his eyes averted to the briefcase that Romario was holding. It was at that moment that everyone realized that Romario was there; sometimes he was so quiet that his presence was indictable.

"We gathered what we could with the resources that we have but it isn't much. " Dino stated as he pulled the briefcase onto the table as the locks clicked open to reveal there were a few files.

He handed the first folder over to Tsuna then distributed the copies to the rest of the men present. As Tsuna opened the file the first thing he saw was a picture of a girl she was hardly an adult from the young look that was apparent in her features. She had long black hair that seemed to flow forever but it was the color of her eyes, the crimson blood red. That was strangely alluring.

He flipped through the papers that were in the file to read up about who she was. The information provided that she was the Storm Guardian for the Salvatici family. He remembered hearing of this family before, years ago from the Ninth; it was a family that the old man said was a peaceful one despite not starting out that way.

"YamatoYumiko." Hibari pronounced out as he read every word that was on the file.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Yamamoto began to say when Dino's head shot sharply at him.

"She is." He stated quickly as everyone looked away from the files in front of them and at the blonde man, "Do not let her appearance fool you but she was in the Vendicare Prison for a reason."

Gokudera huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you know about this Bronco?" he asked a bit harshly as Dino looked over to him then back to Tsuna and narrowed his eyes.

"About five years ago, there was an incident that happened at the Salvatici compound in northern Italy." Dino paused as he took in the curious looks from the men around him, "An attack," he continued to explain; "to be precise is what happened. The mansion was thrown into chaos as people began to turn on one another, we can't say for certain if this was a premeditated action or not, but as the story goes, Yumiko Yamato, was fighting in an area close to her boss."

He took a deep breath before continuing to speak, "In the midst of the disarray Desmond Salvatici, the Tenth head of the Salvatici family was killed." He stated as everyone glanced directly at Tsuna, knowing that they all wouldn't blame someone for losing it if their boss was murdered.

"What happened after?" Tsuna asked his eyes burning with question as he truly wanted to know the aftermath of it all.

Dino sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well, from what we know, Yumiko must have discovered the body of her dead leader and lost it." He stated as he pulled out another folder from the briefcase and tossed it onto the table in front of Hibari which caused its contents to slip out.

Hibari moved his hands over the folder then pulled out the papers that were inside. They soon discovered that they weren't papers but photos. As they looked over the pictures given by Dino, no one could hold back the shock from the sight of it. They stared at photos of scorched trees that looked as though they were burned in a forest fire that had gone on for days. But it was the next pictures that made them sick to their stomach, there in the pictures showed bodies of people who were burned to the point that their bones were the only remnants. Other photos showed the injuries that some people must have gotten from the act; the pictures were both gory and grim.

"They don't know how it happened but Yumiko killed seventy-five men that day." Dino stated as he looked over to Hibari not wanting to see the compassion or empathy from the others present, "There were others who were injured, many with burn scars, but because of this event…" he paused as he shook off the thought of it, "They couldn't risk another rampage like this one so they had to imprison her." he finished as everyone gave a moment of silence as they took in the news.

"What of the other guardians?" Hibari asked as Tsuna and the others looked up at him realizing that they wondered the same thing.

"All that anyone who survived knows is that they may have gone into hiding." Dino stated as he looked back at Tsuna questioning what was his thoughts on this whole ordeal, "They probably didn't have much choice but to leave as their boss was killed and replaced by another within six months." He finished as Tsuna's eyes widened at the thought of this being an inside thing.

"Who was it that took over in Desmond's place?" Tsuna asked as Dino's brown eyes shot up to him eyes filled with what seemed to be suspicion.

"His older brother Damian." He answered as Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the idea of what may have happened though a part of his wanted to believe that there was no way a brother would kill his own blood for power.

Hibari looked over at Dino noticing a few things from the man, for one he seemed to be reluctant to talk about the attack as though he may know something else, and there was also the fact that he wasn't as set on believing this whole story he told them. He took a glance back at the picture before he looked over to Tsuna wondering what the man's orders would be.

"Gokudera, I want you to seek counsel with the current head of the Salvatici family. You are to gather what you can but be discreet about I wish not to draw attention towards us." Tsuna stated as Gokudera gave a sharp nod at the brown haired man.

"Yes Tenth." He answered as he took his leave understanding the silent dismal that Tsuna gave him.

"Yamamoto, find whatever else you can about the attack on the Salvatici, talk to the families of as many survivors, and also question the people affiliated with the family around the attack. There must be someone who knows something and is not telling the entire truth." Tsuna continued as Yamamoto nodded at him cheerfully.

He replied with a smile, "Alright Tsuna." He then stood up to take his leave as he gave a smile to his best friend and a nod to the others.

Ryohei looked over to Tsuna and grinned, "What about me Sawada?!" he questioned as he wondered what the boss had in mind.

"Ryohei, I want you to visit Italy and gather what you can from the archives, anything you can find on the Salvatici family is something I want you to bring back." Tsuna stated as the man nodded at him bringing his fists up in enthusiasm.

"I'll do it to the extreme!" he replied as he took his leave bursting with energy.

Tsuna then turned to Lambo who was about to make his silent exit when the brown haired man began to speak, "Lambo, I wish you to talk to your old family, the Bovino Famiglia, they may have an idea what kind of weapon was used to kill all those people." He finished as the teen turned around to him and gave a small nod, understanding how he would think that because his former family were weapon specialists.

"Sure thing boss." He gave him a sarcastic salute which gained a chuckle from Dino.

Tsuna finally turned to Hibari who looked at him expectantly wondering what his task would be. The air about Tsuna become serious as he looked over to Hibari, "Hibari-san," he began as Hibari looked up at him from his seat waiting for his orders, "I need you to be prepared to neutralize this threat, if need be, I cannot afford for anything to jeopardize the harmony we've built but most importantly, I won't have anyone get too far ahead that we would be too many steps behind them." He paused as he looked over to the dark haired man whose eyes lit up at the thought of being able to fight such strong opponents, "Use any resources you have to so that you can find out where this Yamato Yumiko is, who she is working for, and who is helping her." He finished as Hibari's lips pulled into a small smirk which put fright in Dino who was sitting in front of him.

The one thing that no person would want is Hibari Kyouya coming after them, no holds bar.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thank you!


End file.
